Blazblue Continuum Shift 3
by Gorg3
Summary: Ragna continues his quest to stop Terumi. He meets more strange people along the way but it wouldn't be the first time he found weird people!


**This takes place after the events in Continuum Shift**

**The location is Ikagura.**

**New characters will be introduced.**

**Not all Characters will appear in this FanFic.**

**Characters**

**Ragna the Bloodedge-** A class SS Criminal wanted by the NOL. He is currently heading towards Ikagura.

**Jin Kisaragi- **The NOL hero who participated in the Ikagura war. He is currently training under Jubei of the six heroes.

**Noel Vermillion- **The true successor of the Azure. Currently heading towards Ikagura.

**Rachael Alucard- **The head of the Alucard family. She is following Ragna and plans to stop Terumi.

**Taokaka- **From the Kaka clan. Jubei ordered her to follow Ragna.

**Iron Tager- **A solider and the "Red Devil" of sector seven. Objectives Unknown.

**Bang Shishigami- **A ninja and survivor of the Ikagura war. He is currently a Vigilante.

**Carl Clover- **A Vigilante. Currently after his father Relius Clover.

**Litchi Faye-Ling- **The Orient Town's doctor. She is now working for the NOL.

**Arakune- **?

**Hakumen- **Now forced to work for Rachael. His power is slowly returning to 100%

**Valkenhayn R Hellsing- **The Alucard family's butler.

**Makoto Nanaya- **An officer of the NOL who is secretly working for sector seven.

**Platinum the Trinity- **One of the six heroes. She is sharing a body with 2 other people.

**Tsubaki Yayoi- **Of the Yayoi family from the Duodecim. She uses the Izayoi and is part of the Wings of Justice.

**Hazama/Yūki** **Terumi- **One of the main antagonist. Created the "Blazblue". He works for Saya the NOL Imperator.

**Relius Clover- **Works for Saya and with Hazama he also personally created Hazama's body.

**Saya- **The NOL Imperator.

**NEW CHARACTERS:**

**Roy**- His drive is Fear which can paralyze opponents for a certain time just by eye contact. He is after Ragna's large Bounty and also works for a mysterious organization that is against the NOL.

**Shiro- **His drive is Repel which can push away his opponents for his long range attacks. Him and Roy are both in the same organization, he sort of acts like Roy's older brother.

**Masamune- **His drive is copy which can copy his opponents last move. He is in the same organization as Roy and Shiro, but his recent actions are questionable.

**Prologue:**

**One sunny day in Ikagura an unknown organization was at the scene salvaging items. Then all of a sudden there were gossips that Ragna the Bloodedge was coming. Soon after someone suggested that someone should ask Ragna to join their organization. Few were against the idea of Ragna joining since it seemed that they were after the same thing. Those that were against the idea only thought of the bounty and how rich they would be or how they would use the bounty.**

**Roy**: Hey Shiro, how about we go get that bounty!

**Shiro**: Hmm, but we could benefit from Ragna joining us. Why go after the bounty?

**Roy**: Tch, that money would really help us though.

**Shiro**: But you have heard right? How he has been destroying library branches right. Plus he also has the Azure Grimore.

**Suddenly someone else interprets their conversation**.

**Masamune**: The Azure huh. I wonder how strong it really is.

**Shiro**: Ahh, Masamune how have you been.

**Roy**: Masamune what would you do with that power?

**Masamune**: hello Shiro. Roy why are you looking at me like that you brat. Your little fear is useless against me remember.

**Roy**: Grr.

**Shiro**: calm down you two.

**Right after, there was more news that Ragna was even closer. Masamune then left after hearing this. After these news Roy got his equipment ready and Shiro soon followed.**

**Roy**: Alright lets get ready. That bounty shall be ours!

**Shiro**: I think it'll be better if he joined us. Hey! Roy! You listening? Why do I even bother. *Sigh*

**Roy**: You said something?

**Shiro**: I can't believe you sometimes.

**Roy**: Huh?

**Shiro**: Never mind.

**Roy**: Whatever. Hey you think he'll be strong?

**Shiro**: Well he is an SS rank criminal and he's fighting the NOL by himself. Plus he has the Azure Grimore.

**Roy**: Maybe the Azure is the only thing that lets him fight the NOL.

**Shiro**: The Azure is truly impressive. Well why not test out his skills?

**Roy**: Alright! Lets GO!

**This is the beginning of their grand adventure. Lets see what awaits them.**

**Somewhere at the highest point in Ikagura the NOL was already starting with their grand plan. There was Hazama and Relius meeting with a spy.**

**Hazama**: So Rags has finally decided to come huh. Well I guess we can start preparing for the show then.

**Spy**: So what do you have in plan?

**Hazama**: Nononono.

**Spy**: Huh?

**Hazama**: You'll have to wait for the show. But since I'm such a nice guy, would you like a taste of power?

**Spy**: What do you mean?

**Relius**: Hmm. He would make an interesting test subject.

**Spy**: ….

**Hazama**: Oh how slow can YOU be?

**Spy**: ….

**Hazama**: We are talking about test driving the "Blazblue"!

**Spy**: What!

**Hazama**: Didn't you know? I CREATED THE "BLAZBLUE"!

**Spy**: !

**Relius**: Now would you be as kind to test it out.

**Spy**: Yes!

**Hazama**: Alright then, shall we?

**Relius**: Yes.

**After a while**

**Hazama**: Alrighty then, go and have some fun kid.

**Spy**: …

**Hazama**: You need something? Well?

**Spy**: I'm Masamune.

**Hazama**: *Sigh* Ok. Then go and have some fun, Masamune.

**Masamune**: Yes sir.

**After Masamune left.**

**Hazama**: *Sigh* Soldiers, these days.

**Relius**: Well at least we have someone to collect more souls now.

**Hazama**: Lets hope he isn't just more trash.

**Relius**: ….

**Meanwhile while Ragna and Tao were on the road to Ikagura. They were suddenly ambushed by two people. They were from the organization against the NOL.**

**Ragna**: Hey what the hell is wrong with you two!

**Roy**: So your Ragna!

**Taokaka**: Who are they good guy?

**Ragna**: The hell I should know?

**Shiro**: Hmm.

**Roy**: What's wrong Shiro?

**Shiro**: He looks **different** from the picture.

**Roy**: Your right.

**Shiro**: …

**Roy**: …..

**Roy and Shiro**: Where did he go!

**Ragna and Tao made a dash for it when Roy and Shiro weren't paying attention.**

**Tao**: Why are we running good guy, Meow?

**Ragna**: Those two back there are just a bunch of weirdoes, and I already know way too many weirdoes!

**Tao**: Hey good guy Tao's hungry, Meow.

**Ragna**: YOU ALREADY ATE!

**Tao**: But Tao's hungry. Meow.

**Ragna**: *sigh* Alright then. I think we lost them anyways.

**Tao**: YAY! Meow!

**Back to Roy and Shiro after Ragna ran away.**

**Roy**: Man he's fast. Can humans even run that fast?

**Shiro**: Yes. *huffing* We just don't workout enough *huffing*

**Someone comes from the behind them.**

**?**: What are you two doing?

**Roy**: Stop trying to scare me Masamune.

**Shiro**: Masamune what are you doing here?

**Masamune**: I just want to tryout this new power I got.

**Roy**: What new power?

**Masamune**: Want to see?

**Shiro**: Masamune, Roy! Stop this isn't the time to fight.

**Roy**: Well Masamune I gu-

**Masamune**: You got lucky Roy. Till we meet again. Bye Shiro.

**Shiro**: Bye.

**Roy**: HEY, DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!

**Shiro**: Come on. Lets go Roy.

**Roy**: I hate that basterd.

**After Masamune left Roy and Shiro, he soon after met with Ragna and Tao. After he saw them he started to confront them**

**Masamune**: So your Ragna huh?

**Ragna**: Oh god! Not another weirdo.

**Tao**: WEIRDO Meow.

**Masamune**: "Another weirdo" Don't mistake me for the fool you saw earlier. In fact if I get rid of you I can get a bounty and promotion.

**Ragna**: So your with the NOL huh.

**Tao**: Meow. NOL?

**Ragna**: You know that basterd Hazama works for them.

**Tao**: Meow?

**Ragna**: Never mind! Anyways, what do you want?

**Masamune**: Your done with your comedy routine? Well than I guess I can test this out! "**Blazblue**" ACTIVTE!

**Ragna**: Wh-what the hell! Why the hell do you have that? Who the hell are you?

**Masamune**: So many questions, so little time. Lets just fight!

**Just a few minutes after the fight Ragna sees that he is getting overpowered and Tao jumped in to help. Even with Tao they were still overpowered.**

**Ragna**: *huffing*You basterd!*huffing*

**Tao**: Meow, he's tough, Meow.

**Masamune**: What! This is the grim reapers power?

**Ragna**: You asshole!

**Masamune**: I guess I should get rid of you.

**Before Masamune could deliver the final blow something happened to his Azure.**

**Masamune**: what's going on? My body …it hurts….

**Ragna**: I guess that is the affect of your Azure. Come on Tao lets get out of here!

**Tao**: Meow, Wait up good guy!

**Masamune**: Wait! You basterd! Get back here! Is this what that freak in the mask meant by test subject!

**After letting Ragna escape Masamune decides to visit Hazama and get some answers about his Azure Grimore.**

**Hazama**: Oh, your back? Did you enjoy that little toy?

**Masamune**: Screw you!

**Hazama**: How harsh!

**Masamune**: Why the hell did this hurt!

**Hazama**: Well its your first time using it. Of course it'll hurt don't worry when you fight Rags again it won't hurt anymore.

**Masamune**: You better not be lying to me!

**Hazama**: What would I lie to you?

**Masamune**: Tsk.

**Back to Roy and Shiro. They continue to look for Ragna and stumbled to where Ragna and Masamune fought.**

**Roy**: What happened here?

**Shiro**: Do you think Masamune fought Ragna?

**Roy**: No way! Masamune could never cause this much damage. Let alone keep up with Ragna.

**Shiro**: But he did say he had a new power. And if he caused this much damage then how would you have kept up with him!

**Roy**: Don't under estimate me Shiro.

**Shiro**: I'm just saying. Whatever power Masamune has it's pretty impressive!

**Roy**: Now the question is where did he get it from?

**Shiro**: Who knows Masamune never revealed his hints to success.

**Roy**: That only made him more suspicious I never trusted that guy.

**Shiro**: Your right we should keep our guard up around him.

**Ragna and Tao escaped Masamune and decided to rest for a while. While they were resting some familiar faces appeared.**

**Jin**: Brother?

**Ragna**: …

**Jin**: It is you brother. What are you doing in a place like this?

**Ragna**: Jin what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you training with master?

**Jubei**: He is, Ragna.

**Tao**: Cat person!

**Ragna**: Master!

**Jubei**: Well calm down you two.

**Jin**: What's wrong brother?

**Ragna**: Some asshole with the Azure attacked us.

**Jin and Jubei**: !

**Jubei**: I reckon Terumi has something to do with this!

**All of a sudden Hazama, Relius, and Masamune appear with the phantom.**

**Hazama**: Jubei! Damn cat! Phantom get them out of here!

**Phantom**: …

**Jubei**: Terumi!

**Jin**: Hazama!

**Phantom**: …

**Hazama**: Well now that their gone why don't you and my toy play for awhile.

**Masamune**: Hazama! Whatever. Now lets resume shall we!

**Ragna**: Damn it!

**Tao**: Good guy! Meow!

**Hazama**: Don't worry little kitty. I'll keep you entertained! Restriction 666 released deploying inter dimensional force field! This is the Azure's -TRUE POWER-! Code SOL "Blazblue" a activate!

**Tao**: MEOW! Green guy!

**Hazama**: Don't get scared now little kitty! Let's play tag while they do their thing.

**After awhile of Ragna and Masamune fighting and Hazama and Tao fighting something started happening to Masamune**

**Masamune**: Damn it! Again!

**Hazama**: Aw the show is about to begin.

**Ragna**: What! My right hand!

**Masamune**: No the Azure! What the hell is happening Hazama!

**Hazama**: Aw my dear. You see that is the same fake imitation of an Azure that old Rags had. That Azure Grimoire that you had was salvaged from when Rags was destroyed. That's why it will return to it's rightful owner. Too bad for you boy. Your just trash after all, useless as I suspected.

**Masamune**: Dam you ….Hazama!

**Relius**: I guess its time to go Hazama!

**Hazama**: Phantom get us the hell out of here!

**Phantom**: ….

**Hazama**: Later Rags, don't be late your one of the stars. Hehehe!

**Ragna**: What the hell is he planning.

**Tao**: Meow, Tao's hungry!

**Ragna**: Again!

**Jin**: BROTHER!

**Ragna**: Master!

**Jin**: That's cold brother!

**Jubei**: Where's Terumi!

**Ragna**: That asshole left.

**Tao**: TAO'S HUNGRY!

**Jubei**: I reckon we could take a break and eat.

**Tao**: YAY!

**Meanwhile Roy and Shiro were walking towards Ragna and the gang and found Masamune lying on the floor.**

**Roy**: Masamune!

**Shiro**: What happened here?

**Masamune**: Hazama ….that …..son of …..bitch!

**Roy**: Hazama?

**Masamune**: N …..OL

**Roy and Shiro**: NOL!

**Shiro**: Roy lets take Masamune back!

**Roy**: Right!

**Roy and Shiro pick up and took Masamune back to the organization's campsite. But something strange had happened, there was no one any where on the site, not a single soul.**

**Roy**: Hello! Where's everyone!

**Shiro**: Strange. Why is there no one here?

**Masamune**: Is this ….Hazama's plan?

**Roy**: Hey what do you mean "his plan"? What the hell is the NOL planning!

**Shiro**: This is impossible! For the NOL to do this in just a couple of hours!

**Roy**: Damn it Masamune, what did you get everyone into!

**Ragna and the others have just finished taking a break and start talking about what just happened.**

**Jubei**: So Ragna, what did that basterd Terumi do?

**Ragna**: He just made me fight some guy who had my Azure Grimoire!

**Jubei**: Someone who had your Azure!

**Ragna**: Yeah but before he could finish me. The Azure came back to me.

**Jubei**: What! That's impossible it wasn't it completely destroyed when you tried to save Noel?

**Ragna**: Yes. But somehow that bitch salvaged it.

**Jubei**: Well I guess we should get going now there's no point wondering how he does things.

**Tao**: Tao is ready! Lets go good guy!

**Ragna**: Hey slow down would ya!

**Ragna and the gang after all the distractions decide finally arrived at Ikagura. They then find Roy, Shiro, and Masamune at the scene!**

**Ragna**: Its those two assholes that ambushed us earlier!

**Roy**: The grim reaper!

**Shiro**: Roy! Wait!

**Roy**: What Shiro!

**Shiro**: Let me ask him something. Ragna did you injury Masamune?

**Ragna**: Masamune? You mean that asshole that attacked us? So you guys are also working with Terumi huh?

**Roy and Shiro**: Terumi?

**Ragna**: That asshole that calls himself Hazama!

**Roy**: So it was Hazama that did this! Hey Masamune where's Hazama!

**Masamune**: He's at the ….top of the …..mountain.

**Roy suddenly started to run towards the mountain top but Shiro stopped him. Seconds after familiar voices start to come.**

**Noel**: Mr. Jubei, Major, Ragna!

**Jin and Ragna**: !

**Jubei**: Well look what the cat dragged in.

**Tager**: Kokonoe we've arrived at Ikagura! Hmm no reception?

**Makoto**: Hey there Jin!

**Ragna**: What the hell are you guys doing here?

**Jin:** Hmph!

**Roy**: What the hell! The NOL and Sector Seven working together!

**Shiro**: What's going on here?

**Jubei**: Well you see boys that fellow "Hazama" and the Imperator are planning to kill a god.

**Roy and Shiro**: WHAT!

**Jubei, Noel, and Ragna explained everything that has happened up until now to Roy and Shiro.**

**Roy**: This Hazama seems like an extremely strong person.

**Shiro**: That just means we have to be more careful when fighting him.

**Ragna**: I guess we should be heading up the mountain now.

**Jubei**: Hold on! Aw being young!

**Jin**: Wait brother!

**Noel**: Major- Ragna- wait!

**Makoto**: No use talking to them Noel.

**Jubei**: This might be our final battle hope you have nothing to regret solider.

**Tager**: There is nothing to regret.

**Jubei**: Spoken like a true solider. Haha.

**After a long walk to the top of the mountain. The gang arrives and sees Hazama and Relius at the top.**

**Hazama**: Ah. Here comes the main actors ….with extras.

**Relius**: Hazama we should start soon. Its almost time.

**Hazama**: But first lets get rid of the extras! Oh phantom would you mind?

**Phantom**: ….

**Jubei, Tager, Makoto**: !

**Hazama**: Hey Rags hope that gift doesn't disappoint me. It was really expensive.

**Roy and Shiro finally arrive at the top of the mountain and notice that only Noel, Jin, and Ragna are there.**

**Roy**: Hey where're the others.

**Hazama**: Oh my, more guests! Would you mind Relius?

**Relius**: We can't afford to waste much time.

**Hazama**: I'm done with my part so I'm going to have some fun with the screwed up family!

**Ragna and Jin**: Shut up you bitch!

**Hazama**: Family indeed! Haha.

**Jin**: Captain Hazama just DIE!

**Hazama**: Too slow Major Kisaragi! Now you DIE!

**Jin**: Arrgh!

**Noel**: Major!

**Ragna**: You asshole! Your gonna get it Terumi. Stay back Noel!

**Hazama and Ragna**: Restriction 666 released. Deploying inter dimensional force field. "Blazblue" activate.

**Hazama and Ragna**: Stop copying me you asshole!

**Hazama**: HAHAHA!

**Ragna**: It's time to die Terumi!

**Hazama**: Come and try it little puppy!

**While Hazama and Ragna fought Relius was about to begin fighting both Roy and Shiro.**

**Roy**: Hey you masked freak look at me.

**Relius**: I already Know about your drive fear and it doesn't work on me.

**Roy**: What!

**Relius**: Did you really think we didn't know about any of you.

**Shiro**: Guess that leaves us at a disadvantage.

**Relius**: Ignis come and take care of them.

**Roy**: This is gonna be tough hope your ready Shiro!

**Shiro**: As ready as I'll ever be!

**After Roy and Shiro's long and weary fight with Relius, and Ragna's fight with Hazama, the Imperator finally arrives.**

**Saya:** Terumi, Relius are the preparations done?

**Relius**: Yes.

**Hazama**: And all the actors have gathered as well.

**Ragna**: SAYA!

**Saya**: ….. So it is finally time.

**Jin**: ….

**Noel**: …

**Ragna**: What the hell are you doing Saya!

**Saya**: Has Terumi not already told you?

**Hazama**: I could have sworn I told him last time. I guess dogs aren't very smart!

**Ragna**: Shut it you asshole!

**Hazama**: Wow scary, scary!

**Ragna then uses his distortion on Hazama, screaming Carnage Scissors! Hazama dodged the attack and laughed at Ragna.**

**Hazama**: HAHAHA! You really think that would touch me, Rags!

**Ragna**: You son of a bitch!

**Noel**: Ragna look out!

**Snakes suddenly appear and bind Ragna. Hazama turns off his Azure and forced Ragna to his off as well. Jin who was unconscious woke up soon after.**

**Jin**: …..brother.

**Noel**: Major!

**Jin**: Out of my way lieutenant!

**Ragna**: Jin stay back!

**Jin**: But brother!

**Saya**: How disgusting! Yukianesa only made your emotions worst!

**Jin**: Shut up you bitch! No you should just DIE!

**Jin threw multiple ice daggers at Saya but Hazama destroyed them all with Ouorboros.**

**Hazama**: Now Major Kisaragi that's no way to treat the commander. Hmm is something wrong Rags!

**Ragna**: Idea Engine initiate.

**Hazama**: Come on Rags, I let you win last time!

**Ragna**: Lets see about that!

**Saya**: Terumi! Calm down.

**Hazama**: Yes mam.

**Saya**: Shall we begin. Relius!

**Relius immediately knocked out Roy and Shiro using Ignis.**

**Relius**: It's time to awake the 13th unit.

**Hazama**: HEHEHE! Just stay there and watch like a good little puppy Rags. And miss Vermillion pay close attention to what YOU were supposed to do at the 13th city!

**Ragna**: Saya don't!

**Hazama**: Oh just shut up already! Why can't I just kill this DOG! Do you still have feelings for this piece of trash!

**Relius**: Calm down Hazama.

**Hazama**: Shut up!

**Saya**: Terumi!

**Hazama**: Grr. Fine.

**After this short argument it appears as though Jubei, Makoto and Tager finally made it back to the top of the mountain.**

**Hazama**: Grr. The guests have returned!

**Jubei**: Terumi!

**Hazama**: It's Hazama now. How many times must I repeat myself?

**Jubei quickly attacks Hazama but he dodged his attack. While Jubei fought Hazama, Makoto and Tager quickly freed Ragna. Hazama noticed but was too busy with Jubei!**

**Hazama**: Damn fur ball!

**Saya**: Terumi!

**Hazama**: Urg fine! Restriction 666 released! Deploying inter dimensional force field! Code SOL "Blazblue" ACTIVATE! Now time to finish the show. I'm going to enjoy this as much as I enjoyed killing Nine!

**Jubei**: Die Terumi!

**Hazama**: What's wrong? Your slowing down! Did you get weaker?

**Ragna**: Hey asshole over here!

**Hazama**: Not good enough Rags!

**Jin**: HA!

**Hazama**: Careful there Major!

**Jubei**: Terumi!

**Saya**: Terumi take care of them now.

**Hazama**: Just when I was having some fun! Time to die. Let's start with you fur ball. Serpents Fang.

**Jubei**: Argh!

**Hazama**: Ouoroboros take care of the rest.

**Makoto and Tager**: Argh!

**Ragna**: Restriction 666 released! Deploying inter dimensional force field!

**Ragna then started to activate his Azure Grimoire but nothing happened.**

**Ragna**: Why doesn't it work!

**Hazama**: Oh man this is rich! Looks like your all out of gas! HAHAHA!

**Jin**: Brother look out!

**Noel**: Ragna!

**Hazama**: Looks like there's no more use for you Ragna. Good-bye Mr. Rea- What the hell I can't move!

**Roy**: Just in time!

**Hazama**: Hey phantom! Get your ass over here!

**Phantom**: …

**Shiro**: She can't help you right now. Hehe.

**Saya**: Relius, take care of th-

**Relius**: I'm afraid I'm a bit tied up right now.

**Noel**: Your not getting away!

**Saya**: Then it is time they -

**Before Saya could finish her sentence Jin had stabbed her with Yukianesa. Everyone watched what had just unfolded!**

**Hazama**: Wow! She's finally dead! I would have thanked you major Kisaragi, but this is not a good possibility. HEHE.

**Roy and Shiro**: What?

**Hazama**: What you don't know that I have Takamagahara's power! Time to start the loop again. This is just one of the many possibilities that I control!

**Ragna**: Oh no you don't!

**Hazama**: Too late, Rags. But don't worry I'll choose an appropriate ending. HAHAHA!

_**One of the many possibilities that can occur!**_

_**Thanks for reading my first Fanfic! Please review and tell me how I did and tell me if you liked it or not.**_


End file.
